theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
On Thin Ice
My 10th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. On Thin Ice Everyone except for Lola and Lynn we're sitting on the couch waiting for those girls to get ready. Lola was applying makeup to herself for a pageant, and Lynn was gearing up for a hockey match. -Can you guys hurry?-Lori asked. -Lola, I know it doesn't take that long to put makeup on.-Leni said. -Lynn, your coach said if you're late one more time, he won't start you in the game!-Luna said. -Coming!-Lynn and Lola replied. -Alright kids, who's going to which event?-Rita asked.-With me to Lola's pageant, or to Lynn's hockey game with dad. -Lynn's game.-They all replied. -Why don't you want to go to my pageant?-Lola asked sadly. -Oh I don't know.-Lynn said.-Maybe because nobody likes watching judges stare at how much makeup you have on, then deciding if you've won. People much prefer the action packed sport that is known by most as hockey. -She's right.-Lana replied. -Well, I don't see what's so interesting about people breaking into fights on an ice rink!-Lola commented. -I don't see how you don't see.-Lynn replied.-Alright dad, let's go. Everyone except Lola and Rita takes off in Vanzilla to Lynn's hockey game. -Do they really dislike my pageants?-Lola asked. -All that matters is that you like them sweetie.-Rita replied.-You like them right? -Yes mom.-Lola answered.-I just wish they were as supportive of my pageants as they are with Lynn's sports. -Don't worry about it sweetie.-Rita said.-Are you ready to get another pageant crown? -Yes mom.-Lola replied. -That's the spirit!-Rita exclaimed.-Let's go! Lola leaves with her mom to her pageant, they return home with a new crown, but no one notices as they're all talking about Lynn's game. -That was amazing!-Lincoln told her.-5 goals, 3 of which were unassisted! -I can't believe they didn't even get a chance to touch you when you have the puck!-Luan replied. -Thanks guys.-Lynn said.-Now I got to get my MVP trophy in the case. Lynn sees Lola staring at her section of the case. -Hey Lola, I see you had the most makeup on again, congrats.-Lynn said. -What would make you appreciate the awards I earn.-Lola asked. -Oh, maybe doing something that takes effort, like a sport for example.-Lynn answered Lynn heads up to bed, and everyone except Lola follows shortly, meanwhile Lola is downstairs on the computer looking up sports. -Basketball, tennis, baseball, golf, no!-Lola said in frustration.-Oh, figure skating, I might be interested in that, might as well watch the video. After the video. -Yes!-Lola exclaimed.-With this, my family will appreciate my efforts, and take me seriously, instead of some pageant powerhouse! Lola heads up to bed, the next morning Lola tricks Mr. Loud into buying her ice skates, and heads to the ice rink. -Alright let's try a Lutz.-Lola said to herself.-Let's do it. Lola begins to attempt a Lutz, but falls on the ice instead. -Ouch!-Lola exclaimed. Lynn shows up at the rink in hockey gear. -Thanks for letting me practice at the rink mom, I'll see you in a few hours!-Lynn shouted to her.-Lola! What are you doing here?! -Practicing figure skating.-Lola replied.-I've taken it up to be appreciated. -That's ridiculous!-Lynn exclaimed.-Hockey's, more girly sister, you think that will get you praised! -Yes I do!-Lola replied.-It's probably just as hard as hockey! -That's impossible!-Lynn yelled.-Hockey is the hardest sport on ice! -I bet you couldn't do a simple Lutz!-Lola yelled back. -Oh yeah!-Lynn continued.-How do you do a Lutz?! I'll do one and show you just how easy it is! -Like this.-Lola replied doing another failed Lutz.-Except you don't fall like I did. -Looks easy.-Lynn commented. Lynn attempts a Lutz only to fail like Lola. -Bravo!-Lola mocked.-Greatest Lutz I've ever seen! -I'll do it this time!-Lynn yelled. Lynn fails once again at a Lutz. -Whatever!-Lynn shouted.-Figure skating is still not getting you any praise from our family! Lynn skates off. -Come on, one successful Lutz!-Lola said to herself.-You can do it! Lola actually pulls off a successful Lutz. -Yes!-Lola exclaimed. Lola spends the rest of her time practicing her Lutz, Axel, and toe jumps, perfecting them. When the family shows up seeing her skating, they're immediately impressed. -Woah!-Lucy exclaimed. -Absolutely astounding!-Lisa added. -I'm impressed.-Lori said. -Could you teach me how to do that?!-Leni asked. -So cool!-Luna continued. -I broke my rule of always filming with your camera!-Luan said disappointed.-I want some sweet footage of this! Lynn is was watching from afar, and is so jealous, that she shoots her puck straight at Lola, making her fall. -Owww!-Lola yelled.-Watch out Lynn! -Sorry.-Lynn lied.-Won't happen again. -I hope it doesn't.-Lola replied. Lola goes back to skating for her family. -Oh sweetie, you're doing great for your first day!-Rita exclaimed.-Soon, you'll be ready to compete! -I didn't think I'd say this, but I want to be a figure skater!-Lana said.-I don't care how girly it is! -Good job Lola, I'm proud of you!-Mr. Loud replied. Lynn shoots another puck in Lola's direction, causing her to fall once more. -Lynn!-Lola screamed in pain.-That one really hurt! -Geez, someone is a real baby.-Lynn complained. -I'm starting to think that you're hitting me on purpose!-Lola said. -I would never do that sis!-Lynn lied.-In fact, let me help you up. -Thanks!-Lola said.-But I can get up myself. -Come on Lola, I insist!-Lynn pleaded. -Fine.-Lola replied. Lynn grabs Lola's hand, begins to pull her up, but let's go about halfway up, making Lola fall back down. -Lynn!-Lola yelled now angry.-Now I know you made me fall on purpose, three times! -Come on Lola, take a joke!-Lynn yelled. -Lynn Loud.-Mr. Loud yelled.-Help your younger sister up, and apologize! -That was very mean young lady!-Rita said.-You will be punished when we return home! In fact, once you help Lola up, you are getting off the ice for the rest of the day! -But mom!-Lynn complained. -Help Lola up, and get off the ice!-Mr. Loud shot back. -Sorry!-Lynn said. Lynn helps Lola up for real, angrily gathers her stuff, and gets off the ice. -So unfair.-Lynn muttered to herself.-Lola is little miss perfect down there, check out my stupid jumps and pretend to be impressed, or you will pay! Lynn takes a seat, and watches as Lola continues showcasing her moves to her family, when they return home, Lynn's parents begin talking with her. -What do you have to say for yourself?!-Mr. Loud angrily asked. -I don't regret a thing.-Lynn answered. -I expect even Lana to regret hurting Lola!-Rita said.-So we talked to your coaches, and they aren't playing you in any games for the week! -What?!-Lynn yelled.-I have the playoffs this week! -You should have thought that before hurting your little sister!-Mr. Loud continued.-Now go to your room! Lynn heads upstairs to her room and Lola gets called down by her parents. -Hi mommy, what's going on?-Lola asked. -Well Lola, you seem to be a natural figure skater, and soon will have even the toughest moves mastered.-Rita said.-So how would you like to compete against other figure skaters in Royal Woods, because there's an upcoming contest in on Friday. -But today is Tuesday!-Lola said. -I know you can do it though.l!-Rita supported her.-Are you interested? -Maybe I'm interested.-Lola replied. -Well you have till tomorrow to sign up.-Mr. Loud added.-If you want to, tell us, ok. -Ok daddy.-Lola said sweetly. In Lynn's room. -Stupid Lola!-Lynn yelled.-Getting me grounded with her stupid ice skating, I wish she went back to being the talentless pageant powerhouse she was originally! It's revealed Lola is listening in on the other side of the door, hurt by Lynn's words, Lola walks into her room sadly. -I know, if I become a better ice skater then Lola, she'll lose her undeserved praise!-Lynn said to herself. The next morning, Lola and Lynn go to the ice rink, but Lynn doesn't bring any hockey gear. -Why do you just have your skates?-Lola asked. -So I can practice figure skating and beat you.-Lynn replied. -Ok.-Lynn said.-I don't mind having a sister competing with me at, what did you call it, hockey's more girly sister?-Lola asked. -I was just giving you grief.-Lynn lied.-It isn't hockey's sister, it is a very tough sport that deserves my respect. -I know you're lying to me.-Lola told her.-You're just pretending so you can beat me. -So?-Lynn asked. -So let's just practice already.-Lola finished. Lola begins doing moves right after another, turning out great. Lynn, on the other hand, was falling time and time again. -How are you so good after just 2 days?!-Lynn asked shocked. -Easy, I trained harder yesterday than I have for all of my pageants combined!-Lola replied. -I still don't see how that makes you so good.-Lynn said. -I spent all my time focusing on one move until I perfected it, then I did the same thing for the next move.-Lola said. -Well thanks for revealing your strategy to me, now I'll be better than you for sure!-Lynn exclaimed. -I don't know about that.-Lola said. Lynn begins practicing non stop, and actually pulls off a couple of jumps. -Your stupid strategy is actually pretty good.-Lynn complimented.-But I'm still not better than you, is there something you're not telling me? -No, I told you everything I did yesterday.-Lola said twirling. Lola starts skating and jumps but Lynn screams choke! while she's in mid air, causing her to fall. -You know what, I'm leaving, I'm going to tell dad I'm entering the contest!-Lola yelled.-Then they'll watch me, and you can't do anything about it to get them to go to your games. -Oh yeah, I'm entering the contest too, and I'm gonna win!-Lynn yelled back. -You think what you want, but I'm gonna win!-Lola said. -I'll learn to figure skate as good as you, and show you who's the best!-Lynn added. -Good luck!-They told each other.-You'll need it! Lola and Lynn take off towards home. -Mom!-Lola yelled.-I want to do the contest! -So do I mom!-Lynn said. -You want to figure skate Lynn?-Mr. Loud asked surprised.-But I thought you didn't like it. -No, I like it.-Lynn replied.-I'm sure I can win, I am a great skater in hockey. -Oh that's wonderful!-Rita exclaimed.-But you know you could end up in direct competition with Lola. -Oh I know alright.-Lynn replied. -So do I mom.-Lola added. -Alright, I'll go sign you up right now!-Rita said. Lola heads up to her room. -Stupid Lynn, can't let me be praised for once, has to be the center of attention!-Lola complained.-Oh well, when I beat her and her stupid attention hogging ego, she'll finally realize that she really isn't all that. Lynn is revealed to have been listening in on the other side, and saddened by Lola's words, heads into her room. -Hey Lucy, do you think I'm an attention hog?-Lynn asked. -Yes I do Lynn.-Lucy answered.-There was the time I was reading my poems to the family, and you read one of my older poems so they would pay attention to you. -Geez, sorry Luce.-Lynn said out loud.-I'm still doing the figure skating contest though, especially after what I said to Lola at the rink, if I quit, she won't let me hear the end of it.-Lynn said in her head. Lynn then asked all her siblings except for Lola, the same question she asked Lucy, all saying they do they do think she's an attention hog. -Well, I guess I do have a hard time sharing the spotlight.-Lynn said.-But hey, if they didn't give me all that attention in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. -Lynn, we aren't the ones who gave you your little center of attention attitude.-Lincoln commented.-We all encouraged you in your sports and celebrated your victories with you, that's all. -Lincoln, stay out of this.-Lynn said. -We all disapproved of your little plots to steal attention away, we were mad but let you think we cared.-Lincoln continued.-Acting like a clown while Luan did her act for us, singing while Luna played music for us, and always shifting the conversation to something involving you. -Then you will be disappointed to here I'm competing against Lola in figure skating on Friday. -That does disappoint me.-Lincoln replied.-You do realize that you've said you hate figure skating on multiple occasions, and once told that to a group of figure skaters. -That's besides the matter!-Lynn yelled.-I need to win this more than anything! -Is it because you have passion for figure skating and truly wish to show it off?-Lincoln asked.-Or because you want to beat Lola so we won't pay attention to her? -I'm not going to answer that.-Lynn said in a soft voice. -You just did.-Lincoln said walking off. -Whatever.-Lynn said.-Who asked for his two cents? -Lynn, Lola, come down her for a second!-Rita called. -What is it mom?-Lola asked. -You are both officially registered!-Rita exclaimed joyfully.-They gave me a few rules, but after a little shopping I took care of it! -What were some of the rules?-Lynn asked. -That the girls in the contest had to look the same in terms of clothing and makeup.-Rita replied. -How do we have to look in terms of clothing?-Lynn asked. -Well, you have to have official figure skating dresses, so I bought these for you!-Rita exclaimed holding out two very girly figure skating dresses. -Yay.-Lynn said sadly.-And for makeup? -Lipstick and blush.-Rita replied.-I couldn't manage to purchase any, but I know threat you have some Lola, and I'm sure Leni will share her makeup with you Lynn. -Again, yay.-Lynn said sadly.-Any other rules? -Just one, if someone does their routine without falling, if you fall during yours, you automatically lose. -What?!-The two girls asked surprised. -Sorry girls, they made the rules that way.-Rita replied.-Not that you'll have anything to be worried about. -Ok.-They replied. -Now go try on your dresses!-Rita commanded.-So I can see how they look! Lola and Lynn head upstairs, and come down in their dresses. -Oh you girls look wonderful!-Rita said joyfully. The siblings get one glance at the girls in their dresses, and think Lola looks good. -Woah Lynn, what's with the dress?-Lana asked containing her laughter. -Well, technically, it isn't a dress, it is a figure skaters uniform.-Lynn said blushing with embarrassment. -Well, that's nice.-Lana said.-Oh hey Lola, cool dress! -Hey Lana, thanks!-Lola said. The siblings leave the room, and unable to contain their laughter, laugh hysterically in the other room. -Don't listen to them Lynn, you look beautiful.-Rita told her. -Ok mom.-Lynn said. -Mom, can I go to the rink tomorrow for some practice?-Lola asked. -Yes.-Rita replied. -How about me?-Lynn asked. -You can too.-Rita answered.-But no fighting, either of you! -Ok mom!-They replied. Tomorrow, Thursday morning, Rita drops the girls off at the rink, and they begin practicing. -Ok Lola, for the routine, I was thinking, a couple of those good old Lutz jumps, then give em the Axel jumps, some toe jumps, add in the incredibly tricky Salchow jump, then 2 flip jumps, and finish with twirling.-Lola thought to herself.-I love it, let's do it! -Ok Lynn, for the routine, I was thinking Salchow, Lutz, then Axel, repeat in that order 3 times, 1 toe jump, a couple flip jumps, and finish with some twirling.-Lynn thought to herself.-I like it, now let's get started so I can beat that jerk Lola! The two girls spend the rest of the day practicing their routines, and when Rita comes for them, don't want to leave. -My goodness kids!-Rita exclaimed.-You're doing great! -Thanks mom!-They replied. -When I win, don't cry about it, because I don't want to hear it.-Lynn whispered to Lola. -Please, you have a better chance winning a beauty pageant than beating me.-Lola whispered back. -Oh, just you wait.-They whispered to each other.-Tomorrow morning I'll win and you'll just sit there watching me get all the praise! The next morning, Lynn and Lola are dressed and are having the makeup put on them, when they are finished, the come downstairs and prepare to leave. -Like I said Wednesday, good luck, you'll need it!-They yelled to each other. When they reach the rink it looks a little different, there's a judge's table, and a podium. -Alright ladies, best of luck to you all!-The judge exclaimed.-First up, Fayth Palmer! One girl from the back skates off and does her routine, but falls about halfway through. -I'm sorry Fayth, but that fall ends your routine, please take a seat, and remember, if a girl completes her routine without falling, Fayth and any other fallers automatically lose.-The judge said.-Next up, Evelyn Morgan! The girl then completes her routine without falling, and a couple other girls compete afterwards, some fall, some don't. -All right!-The judge exclaimed.-Only two contestants need to compete, next up, Lola Loud! Lola takes the rink and does her routine nice, her Lutz jumps were flawless, Axel jumps, almost perfect, the rest of Lola's routine goes smoothly as well, but when she begins twirling, Lynn's harsh words from Tuesday begin echoing in her head, causing her to lose her balance, and falls. -No!-Lola exclaimed unhappily. -Sorry Lola, that ends your routine, better luck next time!-The judge commented.-Alright, our final competitor, Lynn Loud! -Sorry Lola, but I'm about to put you to shame.-Lynn said. Lynn begins her routine, and is doing everything flawlessly, and Lola's harsh words from Wednesday only serve to make her routine better. While twirling, she sees a sad Lola, her family already exclaiming amazing things about her performance. She then hears the kids calling her an attention hog echoing in her head, she finishes twirling, but she then goes for a Lutz jump, and purposely falls. -Sorry Lynn, better luck next time!-The judge said.-And the winner is Evelyn Morgan! -Lynn!-Lola approached her.-What happened! -I fell on my last jump.-Lynn said.-Simple as that. -But yesterday when we were practicing, you didn't have that last jump!-Lola said.-Did you just throw that in to fall on purpose? -I did have it yesterday.-Lynn replied.-You probably just didn't see it. -Really?-Lola asked.-That's the best excuse you could come up with? -Ok, so I thought about it, and I realized everyone was right about me being an attention hog.-Lynn replied.-I realized if you didn't win, I didn't want to win something I entered just to take you down. -Thank you Lynn!-Lola said. -Don't mention it.-Lynn said.-Seriously, this is our secret, don't mention it. -Ok!-Lola exclaimed Lola gives Lynn a hug. -There's my little figure skaters!-Rita exclaimed.-You were amazing, even if you didn't win! -Thanks mom!-They replied. -That was pretty amazing!-The kids added. -Thanks!-They said again. -Hey Lola, all the judges are gone, want to do a routine together?-Lynn asked. -Sure!-Lola exclaimed. -Hey guys!-Lynn called to her family.-Watch this! Lynn and Lola begin doing a routine, which their family applauds. THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud